


This is what I call a plot twist

by There_right_there



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_right_there/pseuds/There_right_there
Summary: Basically Harvey and Nick finally break the sexual tension and become fuck buddies for a while. But the one time Nick needs some roughness, hurting about all the dark lord stuff, and asks Harvey to top him, he gets pregnant.I'm not good at summaries and my English isn't perfect but bear with me!
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	This is what I call a plot twist

Nicholas is alone when his water breaks. Distancing himself from everyone for the last few months, he lives alone. Well, everyone but Harvey, being the father of the child.

"Holy heavens." Nicholas panics. This is too soon, the baby's not supposed to come this early, Nick wasn't prepared at all for the labor. "Harvey." He says to himself, snapping out of the shock. Afraid Harvey might be with his father, or his friends, Nick uses the rather normal way of communication, and calls Harvey. He calls seven times with no answer, and on the eighth time decides to leave a message. "The baby's coming farm boy." He's panting. "I'm going to the Spellmans so Sabrina's aunts can help. If you're not gonna be there and you're yet living, I'm going to kill you."

He hangs up and teleports himself to the Spellmans household, surprised he has the power to do so. When he shows up there, he's in the kitchen, where Hilda is making something to eat. "Oh, N..Nicholas.. what happened?" She asks worried as she sees the boy bent down, moaning in pain and rushes to help him. Nick manages to straighten up a bit, showing off his big, round belly with his hand on it. "I need help" he says.

Hilda is shocked for a moment, but is determined to do what she can to help the poor boy. "Okay, sweetheart, come lie down in the.. the living room, I'm gonna go get Zelda for help, alright?" The boy nods, not being able to respond at the moment. Hilda lays him on the couch, as he gets a contraction, letting out a loud moan, scrunching his face in pain and breathes heavily when the contraction ends. "Oh lord." Hilda says and rushes upstairs. She comes back with Zelda, and Ambrose comes from the basement, having heard screams.

"Nicholas is what?!" Zelda says as they reach the livingroom, where she sees Nick struggling and panting heavily, both hands grasping his large belly. 

"What is going on?" Ambrose says as he also arrives, held back by the sight of poor Nick, looking like he's possessed by the dark lord again. 

And if that's not enough, at that moment exactly, Sabrina enters the house, shouting "aunties I'm home" and going straight to the living room. "Nick?.. what happened?" She asks worriedly. 

"I've once heard of something like that happened.." Zelda says. "But I thought it was nothing but a tale.." 

"Um.. I hate to be be a party pooper, but I really need help right now." Nick says, panting and moaning, another contraction catches him.

"Oh my" Sabrina says and runs to his side, immediately holding his hand. 

"Ambrose! Go fetch some towels and hot water." Zelda says. 

"Yes auntie." Ambrose replies and rushes to to as he was told.

"Nicholas, I need you to breath normally, okay? Don't hyperventilate." Zelda says to the suffering boy, who nods. Hilda guides him with the breathing.

"Now," Zelda continues, "how far apart are your contraction, do you know?"

"About ten minutes apart" Nick breathes.

"And has your water broken yet?" Hilda asks.

"Yes." The boy cries. "It hurts so much, is it supposed to hurt so much!?" 

"I'm afraid so." Zelda says.

"But you're a strong boy darling, you'll get through it." Hilda adds. 

Ambrose comes back with towels, and hands them to Zelda. He dips one towel in hot water, sits behind Nick, and wipes his sweaty forehead. 

The doorbell suddenly rings. "I'll get it." Sabrina says and gets up. She opens the door and is surprised to see Harvey, panting as he ran all the way from his house to hers. "Sabrina." He manages to say between breathes. 

"Harvey, this is not a good time, you need to go okay? I'll talk to you later, I promise."

"No Sabrina, you don't.. " 

"Let him in Spellman!" Sabrina hears Nick saying, surprised, looking at his direction. "He's the father." Nick says.

***

The first time it happens, Harvey and Nick are fighting, of course. Harvey is upset about Nick breaking up with Sabrina, hurting her. After all, he still cares about her deeply and he can't see her like that. He comes to the academy, not finding him there, but then someone tells him he might be in his apartment, because surprisingly he owns one, despite living in the academy. So he goes to Nick apartment to confront him. They fight for what seems like hours, but it never gets physical, Harvey not wanting to go that low.

"For the last time, this is none of your business, farm boy, so back off, and let me be!" Nick yells at him.

"Sabrina's happiness IS my business, and she's lost it because of you!" Harvey yells back, getting close to actually hitting Nick, but still controlling himself.

"You know nothing of what I have been through, you know nothing about why I did this." 

"All I know is that Sabrina's hurt!"

"And what about me?!" Nick snaps. This time he's the one close to hitting Harvey as their heads get closer and closer, their faces red with anger. "There are two sides to a story, and I owe her nothing!"

"You egocentric son of a bitch.. to think not long ago you envied my relationship with her, wished to be in my place!"

"Well, things change! Things happen! I did this because I DIDN'T want to hurt her, you don't understand.. you'll never understand I.. I.. " Nick starts saying, but then Harvey crashes his lips into Nick's, rapidly wrapping his hands around Nick's neck, pulling him close, grinding their bodies together. Nick suddenly break the kiss, panting. "What are you doing, farm boy?" He asks.

"I don't know." Harvey replies. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.. I should go.."

Nick catches Harvey's arm as he starts walking away. "You're not going anywhere. " he says, smirking. He the pulls him back to his body, holding him tight. "This is what you really came here for, huh, Harry?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Harvey." Harvey corrects him.

Nick shrugs, unimpressed. He pulls him in for a kiss, and they both stumble to the bedroom, kicking their shoes off on their way there. Nick stops kissing Harvey, only to get rid of his clothes, as well as Harvey's. Both of them are hard as a rock by now.

"Wow." Harvey says as he looks at Nick up and down.

"Not so bad yourself, farm boy. You're a pretty little boy. Working in the minds pays off, huh?"

Harvey chooses to avoid the subject, so he continues kissing Nick as they fall on the bed and Nick climbs on top of him. He then spreads Harvey's legs and settles between them. 

"Wait." Harvey stops him, putting a hand on his chest. "Wow." He says as he feels it. "Umm.. this is my first time." He remembers why he stopped. 

"With a boy?" Nick asks.

"In general. " he answers.

"Oh." Nick says. "Are you sure you want to do this, farm boy?"

"No, I'm sure, just.. just so you know.. I'm not.. experienced."

Nick smirks. The thought of taking a mortal boy's virginity got him so hot. He thought he would take Sabrina's virginity, but he knew she would be the most vanilla type he's ever had sex with. And he was okay with it, but now, looking at the pretty mortal boy in front of him, his hair muffled, cheeks red, mouth open and watering, he thought he was going to cum the second he enters the mortal. The boy looked like he was born to be fucked.

Nick smiles and lean down. He traces his tongue over the mortal boy's hole, making him shiver. 

"What are you doing?" Harvey asks.

"You're a bloody virgin, farm boy. I don't wanna break you. You're gonna need some preparation before I fuck your tight virgin ass with an 8 inches cock."

Harvey's dick twitches at the thought. He smiles and nods.

Nick goes back to rimming him. Harvey loses it. He never knew that it was a thing, having only fingering himself was as far as he went sexually, but this felt soo good and he was so overwhelmed with this new feeling. He put his hand on Nick head and spread his legs wider, trying to get his tounge as deep as he could inside of him. Nick took the hint and added a finger alongside his tounge, pushing it slowly into Harvey's hole.

Harvey gasped. He bit his lip as Nick worked his finger in and out of him, and after a few seconds added a second one and scissored him. "Fuck." Harvey whispered as Nick brushed his prostate.

"Ready for another one?" Nick asked. Harvey nodded eagerly. By the time Nick added a third one, Harvey was a mess, precum leaking from his dick.

"Wait, stop, I don't wanna cum yet." He said and grabbed Nick's arm. "I want you to fuck me."

Nick smirked. He removed his fingers, leaving Harvey feeling empty, and on his way up he licked the precum from Harvey's throbbing member, making the boy shiver again. He kissed him, letting him taste himself, and then kissed his neck, leaving marks that would probably be a problem for Harvey later, which Nick counted on. He then grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand next to his bed and coated himself up with it, being extra careful with the breakable looking boy underneath him.

"Do you have a condom? Harvey asks, taking sex ad class seriously. 

Silly mortal. "We don't need one, farm boy, witches can't catch diseases." Nick half smiles at him.

"Oh. Right." Harvey says, embarrassed. For a moment, he forgot that Nicholas was a warlock. 

Nick lined himself up against Harvey's hole, teasing it. "One last chance to regret this." He tells him.

"You wish." Harvey smiles, but then his face is scrunched up with pain as Nick pushes into him entirely. "Fuck." The boy moaned. And it isn't Nick's fault, really, because Harvey's ass is sucking his cock like a vacuum. This whole virgin thing is better than Nick had imagined. 

"Sorry." He says anyway. "Are you okay?" 

Harvey's eyes are closed, but he nods. "Just, give me a second." He says, breathing slowly. 

And honestly, this second couldn't be any longer for Nick. It feels like an eternity and all he wants is to slam into this innocent boy hard and fast and cum deep inside of him in a minute. But he waits. He wants the mortal's first time to be as pleasurable as it is for him.

"You can go now." Harvey says. "Slow." He adds.

And Nick obeys. He pulls his cock out just a bit, and pushes it back in. Harvey's moans are now definitely moans of pleasure. Nick does it again, this time he pulls out more and then slams his cock back in, Harvey screaming below him. He kisses him to distract him of the pain and slowly picks up the pace. It doesn't take long for Harvey to get used to it and soon enough, he's a needy, moaning mess, just as Nick predicted him to be.

He throws his head back and moans as Nick holds onto his thighs and fucks him harder and deeper. Nick starts moaning as well, the view underneath him and Harvey's tight hole around him are too much. He decides to change the position. 

He picks Harvey up from his waist, mouth connected to his, cock still deep inside him. Harvey doesn't question it. He wraps his legs around Nick's waist, and his arms around Nick's neck, for support. 

Nick stands up from the bed and slams Harvey against the wall, still kissing him. He then moves his hands to hold Hravey by his thighs, making it easier to thrust into him. Harvey smiles and bites his lip, then continues kissing Nick. He somehow didn't expect Nick to be that strong, but he is, and he looks so fricking sexy fucking up into Harvey's ass, he looks almost like a beast in heat.

Harvey's breathing becomes faster and faster. "I'm gonna cum." He announces, and screams as he's shooting all over Nick's toned stomach, the warlock feeling proud he made Harvey cum hands free. Soon enough his orgasm starts building as well and he cums inside of Harvey, not bothering giving him a warning. And Harvey, of course, doesn't mind at all. They're panting against each other, still connected, both sweating their asses off. 

After a minute Nick lays Harvey down on the bed and lays beside him. 

"Holy shit." Harvey says. Nick laughs.

This becomes a regular thing, for both boys' surprise. And they promise not to tell anyone about it. Harvey comes over every other week, each time a different day, not to make anyone suspect. They fuck, sometimes even more than once, and they even cuddle afterwards. They become.. friends. It's strange, but it feels right. They tell each other things they've never told anyone else. Harvey tells Nick about his father, his brother, his dreams, his nightmares. Nick tells him about his parents, about the dark lord. About what really happened, the physical and mental abuse as well as the sexual abuse. They get each other. In ways no one else could.

So the next time Nick feels the remains of the dark lord's influence, he doesn't go to Dorian Gray for his drinks or sex demons, he calls Harvey. 

Harvey notices something's different about Nick when he meets him. And he knows immediately what's going on, and he's happy Nick called him for help. They sit in front of each other on Nick's bed as he asks Harvey to top this time. 

"Farm boy I want you.. no, I need you, I need you to fuck me. Hard and without mercy. I need you Harvey, I really need you."

This was the first time Nick called Harvey his name. This was serious. He takes Nick's hand and holds it.

"Are you sure you want this? Are you sure this is what's gonna help you?" Harvey asks.

"I'm sure." Nick answers. "I only trust you doing this. Do you trust me?"

"I do." Harvey says as he caresses Nick's cheek and then leans in to kiss him. He stands up and removes his shirt and trousers and by the time he's done, Nick is naked and on his stomach, waiting. 

Harvey climbs on top of him, and tracing finger around his hole, when Nick catches his arm and stops him. "No prepping." He says. And Harvey knows he doesn't have a choice. 

"At least let me use lube." He says. 

"You can use your spit."

Harvey frowns but does as he's told. He spits in his hand and covers his cock with it. "Use our safe word if needed." He says and Nick nods. He doesn't bother being gentle anymore. He shoves his member inside of Nick, the boy moaning in pain but Harvey doesn't stop. He knows exactly what Nick needs and he gives it to him. 

"Harder, Harvey, i can take it I promise." Nick says.

Harvey doesn't believe him but speeds up anyway. Apparently it's not enough, because a moment later Harvey is being shoved off of Nick and onto his back on the bed. Nick sits on him, leg at each side of his waist, and immediately starts riding him.

He doesn't stop. And doesn't slow down, on the contrary. He speeds up, eyes closed, until they cum together. Harvey inside of him, and he on Harvey's stomach. He doesn't stop even then. He continues a little slower until he feels Harvey's dick is entirely soft and he then he stops, a tear falling down his cheek. 

"Hey, hey, don't." Harvey says as he straightens up and wipes Nick's tears away. 

"Thank you." Nick says and kisses Harvey.

Nick isn't sure how he found out he was pregnant. It was rather a guess, but it was a pretty certain one. He.. just knew. He could feel a fetus growing inside of him, and he knew this was kind of absurd, but he's had weirder things happen to him. And he did have unprotected sex with a guy. And this is what he tells Harvey after he threw up again, it being a common symptom in mortal pregnancies. 

"Nick.." Harvey says after Nick finished talking.

"Harvey, I know it's sounds weird, but-"

"No." Harvey stops him. "I believe you, Nick. It kind of.. explains something. "

"Tell me."

"The other day.. Roz touched my hand, and she had a vision. Of a baby crying." Harvey says.

"That's it, I knew it." Nick says, and then lifts his shirt up. "And look." 

His belly isn't that big, only 3 maybe 4 months have past, but he was showing a little bit.

"It's definitely different than your usual six pack." Harvey says, fascinated. 

"What are we gonna do?" Nick asks, caressing his belly. 

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. Together. Okay?" Harvey asks. Nick nods and they kiss.

***

Sabrina looks at Harvey, shocked, but lets him in anyway. Harvey runs towards Nick, falls down on the ground next to him.

"Nick, I'm so so sorry, I came as soon as I heard your message-"

"Shut up" Nick says and takes Harvey's hand, squeezing it as another contraction hits him. Harvey smiles and kisses his boyfriend's forehead. 

"O-kay.." Hilda says as Sabrina comes back into the room, the rest of them still shocked from the new information. "Sabrina, fetch me that blanket please." She points to a spare blanket laying around in the livingroom. Sabrina gives her the blanket and she covers Nick's lower half, and puts a towel underneath him before taking his pants off. "Nick I need you to spread your legs as far as you can, ok honey?" She asks and helps him do just that. Nick holds one of his knees up and Harvey holds the other one with his free hand.

"Nicholas, I'm gonna check how far dialated you are, okay?" Zelda says as she puts some gloves on. 

Nick knows what that means, so he holds onto Harvey harder as Zelda does what she needs to. He hisses and scrunches his face as she does so, and when she's done he breathes deeply, relieved. 

"You're almost there, boy, I reckon it's a matter of a few minutes until you're ready to push." She says. 

Nick looks up at Harvey, scared, the mortal caressing his hair and comforts him as he goes through contraction after contraction. 

"Aaaahhhhhh.. nngaahh fuck!" Nick screams as the worst one yet hits him. "I can feel it.." he says. "I think it's coming right now, I need.. I need to push." He tells Zelda. 

"Nicholas, on your next contraction I'm gonna need you to bear down as hard as you can, okay?" Zelda says and the boy nods. "Spread your legs wide, boy."

"You can do this baby" Harvey whispers in his ear.

Nick feels another contraction building up and he pushes down hard, squeezing the life out of Harvey's hand as he does.

"Good, Nicholas, very good." Zelda says. Nick stops pushing as he hears that, and pants quickly. "This time I need you to hold the push as I count to ten, can you do that for me?" She asks. Nick nods. "Okay..push!"

"Nnnnnghhhaahhhhhhshitnnnnnnnghhh" Nick pushes, feeling a burning sensation that could burn out Satan himself.

"7.. 8..9..10, very good." 

Nick's head falls down as he breathes heavily. "I can't.. I can't do this anymore it hurts.. so much.." he cries. 

"Nicholas look at me." Hilda says. "Give me your hand." She takes his hands and leads it to in between his legs. He feels a soft, wet hairy thing. "That's your baby's head." She smiles, making him smile as well. "It's almost over sweetheart, a couple more pushes and the baby's gonna be in your arms."

Nick nods and brings his hand back to hold Harvey's. Harvey kisses his temple.

Nick pushes again with all his power, and the head is out. 

"Two more pushes and it's over, Nicholas." Zelda says, but she's wrong. Because one push afterwards and the baby slips right into her hands. But Nick and Harvey can't see it yet, the blanket on Nick covers it. Meanwhile Zelda and Hilda tend to it.

Nick falls back down as Harvey admires and kisses him nonstop. "You did it. You did it, Nick." He says. But Nick isn't having it.

"Why isn't the baby crying?" He asks Hilda and Zelda, worried, but there's no answer. "No." He says. "No no no no no.." he straightens up to look at the baby, and sees Hilda trying a spell to revive the baby.

"No, no please baby please..." he starts crying and buries his face into Harvey's neck, who's also crying.

But they suddenly hear a faint sound that turns into loud crying and they look at the baby, who is now breathing in Hilda's arms. 

They gasp and the cry turns to happy tears as Hilda hands the baby, wrapped in a blanket, to Nick. "Congratulation lovies, it's a boy." She says.

The boys coo over the baby and Nick doesn't even notice when he delivers the placenta. 

"He's like Brina." Harvey says. 

"What?" Sabrina shakes herself from cooing over the baby herself. 

"Half mortal half witch." Harvey smiles. "Well, warlock. "

"Yeah." Sabrina smiles.

"What are we gonna call him?" Harvey asks Nick, looking down at him and the baby.

"Tommy." Nick answers. Harvey sheds a tear and kisses him deeply. "Thank you." He says.

"Thank you." Nick replies and kisses him again. 


End file.
